Zirconian Lore
The Zirconian Confederacy has always had a great appreciation for lore. With everything from the creation of the confederacy all the way to the in-depth details of the planet and people. 1 Our Creation At the beginning of time, there was an extremely advanced race of beings called “The Zire”, three unique individuals born from nothing and created the entire universe and everything in it. The Zire remain immortal if they are worshipped constantly by their creations, but throughout the millions of lifeforms that lived in the universe none seemed to worship let alone acknowledge The Zire. They tried to indirectly communicate with many races, yet none seemed to exactly grasp the right idea. Only the Roman Empire had the right idea, and based their empire almost exactly like ours, But not even the smartest in Rome could gather the truth about The Zire. The Zire were becoming desperate, and real action would be needed if they wanted to survive. ' ' The Zire came to a conclusion. They would create the blueprints to outstanding technology and they would create a group of beings directly from themselves, and then give them a device that previously tells them what their purpose is. It was desperate, but they had high hopes. The Zire first created probably the most essential piece of the puzzle; an artifact known simply as “The Book”. Containing all the knowledge of The Zire, their purpose, and the blueprints to a great empire and great technology. ' ' The first Zire to go, turned into dust, and transformed into the planet that Zirconians live on today. The second Zire cried out in pain to see his brother die. He cried the oceans and rivers and lakes of Zirconia. The final Zire, placed the book in a cave and planted the seeds of life on the planet. With his final breath starting the winds and storms of Zirconia, he leaves and explodes into the sun Zirconia orbits. ' ' A few billion years later a curious tribal enters a cave seeking shelter from the violent storm. As if lead by fate he stumbles upon The Book. He reads it all night, and by morning when the sky cleared he traveled back to his tribe and shared with them his discoveries. Other tribes guided by prophecy and vision travel towards that very tribe. Now taught by The Book they learned the great purpose and idea of uniting their race. ' ' Decades later the race of Zirconians have advanced technology and massive civilizations. They worship The Zire, for one day they will return and grant all paradise. ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ 2 Our Planet Zirconia is a lush and vibrant world, with many greens and jungle-like landscapes. The air is always clean and the people are always joyous. The planet is nestled in the orion galaxy. Zirconia is 80% water and 20% land. Instead of continents the land is a group of islands. Most volcanoes that formed the islands are dead or quiet, but some that are active actually house as military outpost and training bases. Zirconia has three moons, and has rings like that of Saturn. The rings came to be when a fourth moon exploded from an asteroid. ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ 3 Our King The very same tribal that found The Book, founded ZIRCON. A moot by the tribes made this decision of having that tribal become King. Ziarch is a demigod and is forever immortal, hence why he has lived for many years where a normal Zirconian could not. ' ' Ziarch was born near the beginning of the birth of the Zirconians, and was the one that discovered The Book that united the tribes into the confederacy seen today. Being a demigod, his extra power is the natural ability to lead and strategize. ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ 4 Our People During the early stages of Zirconia, an asteroid grazed Zirconia and grabbed the contents that produce life from it. The debris from that asteroid drifted for millions of years, taking with it the dormant life it took from Zirconia. The debris eventually drifted into the Milky Way Galaxy, and much of the debris helped form Earth. The life on it became the humans seen now, but adapted to their conditions explaining why they are visually similar to a Zirconia. Due to the cells that became humans being dormant for millions of years they are not as developed as Zirconians making them inferior. ' ' Since a few decades ago, the Zirconian race has grown very rapidly. Since space travel allows them to explore many planets in the Orion system, the population of Zirconians went from six billion to a good 42 billion. ' ' A Zirconian (Zireous Conian Sapiens) is a humanoid-like being that is rather similar to humans. Their skin is a grayish color. Being under periods of sun darkens the skin from gray to blackish. Zirconians reproduce less often than humans and live a little longer. ' ' Average Height: 6ft - 8ft Average Weight: 250 lbs - 400 lbs (mainly of muscle) Average Age of Death: 170 human years (80 Zirconian Years) Eye colors: Red, Orange, Yellow, Hazel Skin Tones: White, Gray, Dark Gray, Black Hair colors: Black (turns white of age) Distinctions: Spine juts out of skin a little more than humans, jaw is more outwards. Eyes are keen and adjust to all light levels quickly. They have hair on the top of their heads like humans, and can produce hairs under their chin. The length of a beard shows the age of a Zirconian. Zirconians don’t start to grow a beard until 80 human years (37 Zirconian years) ' ' Biology: A Zirconian breathes oxygen like humans. They must consume water and eat a sustainable amount of calories to live. They are able to digest almost everything and use almost all nutrients they consume, making eating less common in a daily diet than humans. ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ 5 Our Beliefs Our gods are called The Zire. There is only three of them in existence; Zydar, Zali, and Zor. Zydar is the god of life who hears life’s prayers and shares them among his brothers. He gives life the air and started the planets for them to live on. Zali is the god of seasons, war, and change of events and was the one to cry the water of Zirconia. Zor is the god of knowledge and created The Book, he gave all life the ability to think and create bright ideas, hence why he transformed into the sun upon “death”. Zirconians see Zydar as beginning, Zali as change, and Zor as inspiration and hope. The Zire are not exactly dead, but in a state of rebuilding. This place of rebuilding is called Zahla. While rebuilding they cannot interfere with the real realm without wasting much more energy. At the prayers of their people they will gain more energy faster and return faster. At any time, The Zire can return to Zirconia at any time, but they will eventually die of age and cannot return to Zahla to rebuild again. So they wait until they eventually return at full power of immortality. ' ' Eventually The Zire will return after the Zirconians pray enough to resurrect them. At their return The Zire will grant all Zirconians that died and live eternal paradise in the realm of Zahla. Those that die a true Zirconian, with honor and glory, and committed many good deeds go to Zahalangar. Zahalangar is a realm very much like Zirconia but much bigger and the souls there live peacefully. Those that commit crime and injustice die and go to Zelheim where they suffer until they realize how bad they were and beg The Zire for forgiveness to hopefully reunite in Zahalangar. If a soul stays in Zelheim too long however, they will become lost and corrupted souls that may never get to see light or Zahalangar ever. In Zelheim these corrupt souls haunt any that enter to help them realize their wrongs and enter Zahalangar before they become corrupt like them. If they do it enough they may enter Zahalangar themselves. ' ' When The Zire return, everyone can freely travel to Zahalangar and Zirconia. Those that die good will remain immortal as they can freely leave Zahalangar and return again and again. Zelheim will become a prison that houses the bad, and will remain immortal. The only way for one to die and never ever return is by the will of Zali, who will become the judge of change and the judge of the dead. At The Return, the confederacy will theoretically become immortal and have unlimited power. ' ' There is many demigods and goddesses that spawn within Zirconia at birth. These demigods are created by The Zire in desperate attempts to make changes or assist the Zirconians in times of need. The Zire need us to conquer and spread their faith to make them grow, so they will often produce these demi-gods to ensure that happens. Demigods are not granted much extra power like one would expect, but are instead granted a destiny that they naturally fulfil. They also are granted a massively extended lifespan. What happens after they fulfil their destiny is their choice. The first demigod is Ziarch, who founded the confederacy. ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ 6 Our Technology The race of Zirconians contain quite the abundance of advanced technology. Thanks to the knowledge in The Book the Zirconians were able to use it and advance in what would take thousands of years, into a few decades. Technology includes space travel, laser projected weaponry, laser controlled melee weaponry, holographic devices, teleportation devices, and much more. ' ' Sometimes, The Zire produce supreme technology as gifts to the Zirconians when they have tremendously earned it. Producing gifts does not waste The Zire’s energy like it would to create any life let alone demi-gods. One of the most famous weapons is a spear called Zunire that can destroy an entire world if plunged into the soil of that planet. It can only be used once and is housed deep in space in a location only few know. Another famous piece of technology is a massive ship called the Ziarch which is a backup plan in case Zirconia is ever threatened. The people will be able to transport to it and with heavy protection; flee to another planet or area in space. ' ' Banned technology, prohibited by The Zire; include The Vortex; which allows individuals to travel to other dimensions. It is banned by The Zire to refrain others from freely entering Zahalangar or rescuing others from Zelheim. Once The Return happens, The Vortex will be free for all to use except those in Zelheim. Other banned technology includes The Terraformer, which produces life against the will of The Zire. The Zire will sometimes unleash The Terraformer to create monsters to fight for the confederacy, but since it requires their own energy, they cannot use it until The Return. ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬